Trick or Treats?
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Nada melhor do q passar o Halloween assistindo filmes de terror numa noite chuvosa, certo? Bem, não se tiver uma estranha criatura rondando sua casa. Yaoi, Aya e Omi, Yohji e Ken. Oneshot e tentativa de comédiaõ.O


N/A: Fic de Dia das Bruxas... Bem, na verdade não é algo comemorativo e sim uma história que deu-me vontade de escrever, hehe. Bom, a intenção não é assustar, considerando que eu não boto medo nem na minha cachorrinha pinsher. Oo'

oOoOoOo

**Trick-or-treat? Trick!**

oOoOoOo

Omi passava pela sala meio desalentado, vagueando em seus pensamentos. Um friozinho que escapuliu por uma janela entreaberta fê-lo se arrepiar, os pêlinhos loiros eriçando-se diante da inesperada invasão de ar frio. Levou as delicadas mãozinhas ao próprio corpo, abraçando-se, e caminhou até a janela da sala, encontrando o vidro desta deslizado para a direita. Suspirou, enquanto o cheiro da garoa invadia-lhe as narinas, e apressou-se em empurrá-lo para a esquerda, fechando assim esta parte.

"Hey, pirralho, vem cá ver TV com a gente" – voltou-se para Yohji e Ken, largados no sofá.

Acenou com a cabeça, agradecendo o convite, e aproximou-se deles, parando aos seus lados.

"Obrigado, Yohji-kun, mas não tenho vontade de assistir TV."

"Ora, venha, Omi! Está passando uma matéria sobre o Halloween em vários países e não é só! Depois exibirão filmes de terror, hehe." – Ken encarou-o, sorrindo alegremente, como se aquilo fosse o quê de melhor poderia acontecer-lhe – "Além do mais você não tem nada pra fazer agora, não é?"

Balançou a cabeça loira positivamente.

"Tem razão, Ken-kun, mas eu gostaria de esperar o Aya chegar. Está chovendo e ele deve estar cansado da missão."

"Hun, ainda vai demorar pra ele chegar, espere-o conosco, então" – sugeriu o moreninho.

"Kenken, não vê que o chibi está com medo? Deixe-o, coitadinho, ainda é muito novo pra ver essas coisas." – Yohji brincou, rindo, com um olhar sacana.

Um rubor cobriu as maçãs de Omi, com essa atitude devia mesmo dar a impressão de ter medo. E não o era! Apenas queria esperar pelo seu amante ruivinho. Mas talvez Ken estivesse certo, o espadachim demoraria a chegar e, ademais, seria interessante aprender mais sobre a cultura de outras populações.

"Tá bem." – concordou, sentando-se no sofá.

Ken estava um assento após o seu, sentado em posição de índio, um pote de pipocas pela metade entre as pernas; estava atento ao documentário, parecia ansioso e divertido com o programa. Yohji estava ao lado de seu koi, uma perna cruzada e a mão, pousada sobre o braço sofá, carregava uma latinha de cerveja; já ele parecia não demonstrar o mesmo interesse que o jogador, não escondendo seu pouco caso com a celebração do Halloween. Devia estar lá mais para ficar perto do moreninho.

Omi tornou a olhar para a bacia de pipocas entre as pernas de Ken, com certeza Yohji estava com esse início de emburramento por querer que o que estivesse entre Ken fosse outra coisa, e não as pipocas. Ao pensar nisso, Omi corou tanto a ponto de engasgar-se com a própria saliva. Então desenrolou-se que o menino teve um acesso de tosse e Ken, saindo de sua inércia, deu leves palmadinhas nas suas costas.

"Hehe, que é isso, Omi? Já está assustado?" – o loiro riu-se.

Depois de recuperar-se do engasgue, Omi ajeitou-se no sofá, juntamente com o outro, e deixou a cabeça abaixada, sequer cogitando a hipótese de encarar os amigos nos olhos pelos próximos minutos. Desde quando tinha pensamentos tão indecentes? Ah, com certeza aquele ruivo o andara educando mal, muito mal!

Embora tenha achado estranho Yohji chamá-lo para juntar-se a eles se este mesmo não estava tão disposto assim a permanecer em frente ao aparelho. Talvez o quisesse lá para importuná-lo, uma vez que não desconhecia o espírito zombeteiro do playboy, principalmente com a sua pequena pessoa, ou então apenas o convidara por vê-lo entediado como estava.

Parou com as considerações, voltando sua atenção à repórter que neste momento entrevistava um homem, o qual contava a lenda do Jack da Lanterna.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Brecou o carro, por pouco não matando dois jovens de cabelos coloridos, um verde e o outro roxo, que atravessaram a rua correndo. Soltou um palavrão alto, tentando recuperar a calma recém perdida com o incidente, mas eles não o ouviram, posto que já tinham sumido por um beco qualquer. Cerrou as mãos no volante e tentou arrancar com ele, entretanto seu porshe não deu nem sinal de vida. Tentou novamente e nada! Muito estranho, seu belo possante não podia estar com problemas, afinal, o carro de Aya, o Senhor Perfeição... Ou seria Imperfeição?... Era sempre bem cuidado, sendo levado ao mecânico constantemente, para que justamente ele não o abandonasse numa hora dessas.

Suspirou, ou melhor, bufou, tentando mais uma vez. Mas o máximo que conseguiu arrancar-lhe foi um "téc téc" antes de um estrondo, silenciando de vez os movimentos do carro. Sim, seu carro havia quebrado. Quando voltava de uma missão. Tarde da noite. Numa sexta-feira. Chuvosa. No Dia das Bruxas. Podia querer sorte maior?

-;-;-;-;-;-

Seus grandes olhos azuis fitavam a tela com interesse. Já tinham visto como era comemorada a festa de Dia das Bruxas em várias localidades, inclusive lá, nos países de origem budista. Os que mais chamaram sua atenção foram os de origem sinistra, como em alguns lugares em que se acredita que nesse período os espíritos andam pelo mundo dos vivos, ou aqueles em que se pediam bolos de almas. Mas ainda haviam os fofos, como nos Estados Unidos, em que as crianças batiam às casa pedindo Travessuras ou Gostosuras.

Agora acabara de terminar o documentário que assistiam sobre um especial de Dia das Bruxas, que, por sinal, era naquele dia. Bocejou devido a hora avançada, inquietando-se no seu lugar.

"Que foi, Omi " – Yohji notou sua movimentação junto com a cara preocupada.

"Não, nada não, Yohji. Eu... Apenas estou um pouquinho apreensivo com a demora de Aya. Será que ele está bem?" – voltou-se para o amigo, uma perna sobre o sofá, sobre o qual também apoiava uma mão.

"Nha, num esquenta, chibi. O Aya sabe se virar, além do mais, hoje é sexta-feira, as ruas ficam agitadas e, no máximo, ele pegou um trânsito mais congestionado."

"Hum..." – com essas palavras ficou mais aliviado e voltou-se para a TV.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Bateu a porta com violência, xingando mentalmente todos os palavrões de seu vocabulário. Não acreditava que seu celular tinha descarregado justo agora que precisava dele para ligar pra casa e pedir auxílio. Não podia chamar um reboque ou algo do tipo já que acabava de voltar de uma missão, sua katana estava guardada lá e seria perigoso escondê-la por debaixo do sobretudo, além de outros equipamentos que não tinha como carregar à mão. E também não queria correr nenhum risco. O único problema é que no lugar em que estava não havia nenhum orelhão por perto. Ou pelo menos nas próximas quadras.

"Droga!" – rangeu entredentes, a chuva fina molhando seu cabelo.

-;-;-;-;-;-

"Não, não vá lá! Não vá, sua idiota!" – Ken gritava para o aparelho.

Yohji deu um peteleco na cabeça morena do amante.

"Auu!" – gemeu, levando a mão ao local dolorido.

"Hehe, isso é pra você aprender que os personagens do filme não te ouvem."

O moreninho fez um bico, emburrado, ao mesmo tempo em que um rubor cobria-lhe as faces, pois estava fazendo papel de idiota "falando" com a mocinha do filme que estavam vendo. Aquele era o primeiro de uma seqüência de filmes de terror que seriam exibidos naquela noite e por toda a madrugada. Nele, um serial killer ligava para as vítimas antes de matá-las.

Ken levou a mão ao pote de pipoca, mas ela deu somente com o plástico do recipiente. "Hun?", estranhando, olhou para lá e viu que já tinha acabado com as pipocas. Fez cara de desgosto.

"Omiii... Chibi, vai estourar mais pipoca pra mim?"

"Que?" – sussurrou, desviando sua atenção da TV para escutar o que lhe falavam – "Ahan, faço sim, Ken-kun."

"Nhyaaa, brigado, Omi." – estendeu-lhe o pote vazio.

O loirinho se levantou e o tomou em mãos, indo para a cozinha. Deixou o pote sobre a mesa de pia e abaixou-se para procurar pelas pipocas de microondas na parte inferior do armário. Pensou que poderia fazer dois pacotes de uma só vez, já que um não seria o suficiente para saciar o jogador, todavia elas ficariam frias pois demorariam mais para serem comidas, então decidiu-se por fazer um só e, quando Ken quisesse mais, ele tornava a estourar mais.

Pegou uma sabor normal e fechou a portinha. Estava se levantando quando seus olhos bateram em dois pontos amarelos brilhantes do lado de fora da janela. Diante do susto, acabou caindo sentado no chão, a boca aberta. Ergueu-se rapidamente, pronto para confirmar se estava ficando louco ou se aquilo era mesmo alguma criatura medonha, e espiou o lado de fora: os dois pontos continuavam lá, a fixá-lo. Por um instante chegou a abrir a boca, para gritar por socorro, mas parou antes, ao examinar direito a figura sinistra: na verdade aquilo era só um gatinho negro como a noite em cima do muro.

"Uf.." – respirou aliviado, pondo a mão no peito. Mas... Não tinha visto em algum lugar que gatos pretos dão azar?

Sorrindo para o bichinho, levou o pacote de pipoca ao microondas.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Finalmente encontrou um telefone público. Tirou-o do gancho e discou o número de casa.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Omi voltava com a vasilha verde de pipocas cheia. Ken ainda estava concentrado no filme, agarrando uma almofada com as mãos, enquanto que até o playboy parecia divertido com a atração, na certa "admirando as qualidades" da atriz que estava em cena. No filme, o telefone da casa da personagem tocou e, para a surpresa de todos, o telefone da casa deles também estrilou alto.

O loirinho, que estava ao lado deste mesmo aparelho, deu um pulo, arregalando os olhos. Yohji, ao ver a reação do menino desatou a rir, mesmo que ele próprio tivesse acompanhado Ken num grito.

"Ah, caramba, o assassino!" – o jogador estava igualmente assustado.

"Num fala besteira, Ken. Vai, Omi, atende logo isso aí." – o loiro, mais realista, cortou a súbita idiotice que se apossara dos dois membros mais jovens.

"...Tá." – Omi ainda estava nervoso pelo novo susto que levara, mas resolveu seguir a razão, como fazia Yohji.

Tirou o telefone do gancho e o atendeu.

"Moshi, moshi?"

-;-;-;-;-;-

Aya deu graças por terem-no atendido, mas, depois de ouvir o barulho de que sua chamada foi correspondida, não ouviu mais nada que senão chiados esquisitos.

"Alô? Omi?" – chamou, esperando por uma resposta.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Omi arregalou um olho, assustado com o que ouviu. Do seu lado da linha só conseguia escutar estranhos barulhos e uma voz distante e embargada pronunciando palavras incompreensíveis. Pela cara dele, Yohji e Ken ficaram preocupados e abaixaram o som da TV imediatamente, indo para o lado dele.

"A...Lô? Tem alguém aí?"

-;-;-;-;-;-

"Alô? Quem tá falando? Yohji, Ken?" – Aya começava a se irritar.

-;-;-;-;-;-

O arqueiro olhou para os amigos e Yohji tomou o telefone de sua mão.

"Alô? Quem é?"

-;-;-;-;-;-

"Alô? Raios, fale direito!" – o ruivo gritou, já de saco cheio dos chiados que não o permitiam ouvir direito o que falavam.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Como o loiro também fez cara de estranhamento, o moreninho puxou o braço do amante.

"O que foi, Yotan? Quem é?"

-;-;-;-;-;-

Irritado, Aya desligou o telefone, xingando um monte quem quer que fosse o traste que tivesse atendido o aparelho, menos Omi, é claro. Respirou fundo, mas acabou respirando umas gotas de chuva junto.

"Cof, cof! Desgraça!" – resmungou, procurando por outro orelhão com a vista.

Entretanto não encontrou algum e, mesmo fugindo de sua personalidade, decidiu bater à porta de alguém para pedir para usar seu telefone, já que aquele estava com defeito. Isso porque era tarde e perigoso deixar seu carro "sozinho" por muito tempo, seria mais fácil assim do que procurar por outro orelhão. Se fosse num bairro residencial e tudo o mais, não se atreveria a incomodar as pessoas devido a hora, mas já que estava naquele bairro que dormia só de manhã, uma vez que a agitação ali parecia ser grande, não viu tanto problema. Agora era só achar uma casa.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Desligou o seu também. Encarando os dois.

"E então, Yohji, o que era?"

"Eu sei lá, Kenken." – suspirou, voltando para seu assento no sofá – "Não disseram nada. Ou melhor, até disseram, mas eram coisas assim: owlga heiw rg crushcrush." – imitou o que ouviu, com a voz grossa.

"Iaaiii! Então era mesmo o assassino!" – tremeu com a possibilidade de ter um serial killer a espreita.

"Claro que não, Kenken. Vem cá." – Yohji o chamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

O moreninho caminhou até seu amante, que pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros, sério. Não podia deixar que Ken continuasse com essa cisma, senão ele nem dormiria à noite.

"Isso é só um filme, não acontece de verdade, tá bem? Agora tire essa idéia da cabeça."

"Hun... É mesmo, disfarça." – concordou Ken ao perceber o que estava propondo. Realmente, era só um filme, de mentirinha, obviamente que não aconteceria de verdade – "Mas então quem será que era?"

"Não sei, o telefone deve estar com defeito e por isso não deu pra ouvir nada."

"E... E se for o Aya?" – Omi perguntou, preocupado, segurando as mãozinhas à frente do corpo.

"Pode até ser... Mas ele tem nossos celulares, qualquer coisa liga pra um de nós." – disse Ken, fazendo um cafuné nos fios loiros do menino, puxando-o em seguida para o sofá – "Agora vem assistir o filme, vem. E passa as pipocas."

"Hunhun." – o loirinho aconchegou-se melhor, passando a vasilha pro moreno, que aumentava o som da TV.

-;-;-;-;-;-

_Trim! Trim!_

O telefone soou mais uma vez, pegando-os de surpresa. Omi correu atendê-lo, receoso de que fosse seu koibito.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_Ahhlow? Sghoux eurr, Athsxxia."_

"Alô? Aya, é você?" – apertava o telefone com os dedos, preocupado.

"_Shhhh... Qwyenh ehwu?_"

"Aya? Aya? É você?" – sua voz saía nervosa, os próprios olhos azuis demonstravam aflição.

Yohji levantou-se e foi até o aparelho, pegando-o e pondo-o ao ouvido, para constatar que haviam apenas aqueles chiados estranhos e uma voz distante da qual não podia-se entender o que falava. Desligou o telefone, mirando Omi.

"Yohji-kun... E se...?"

"Não fique se torturando com isso, chibi. Nãos e preocupe, Aya já está chegando, agora venha ver o fim do filme."

Ken os observava com curiosidade, tudo bem que era só um filme... Mas se fosse mesmo um maníaco assassino? Vai lá se saber nesse mundo de hoje se não pinta um desse por aí... Agarrou mais a almofada, sentindo um leve arrepio, e assim que seu namorado se junto a ele, abraçou-o, meio deitado, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Yohji passou um braço pelo pescoço do moreninho, aninhando-a a si. Omi sentou-se, abraçando as pernas.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Aya bufou, a senhora à sua frente o encarava questionadoramente, mas ele a ignorou. Agora que ligava de um telefone particular, sabia que na realidade o defeito consistia exatamente no aparelho que tinham em casa, o que o lembrou de mandar consertá-lo. Discou o número do celular de Omi, esperando que fosse atendido logo.

-;-;-;-;-;-

As duas jovens gritavam desesperadas, fugindo de um lobisomem. Belo começo de filme. Com a barulheira toda, nenhum dos três moradores percebeu que um celular silvava feito louco no quarto de cima. Tampouco notaram que logo após este mais outros dois celulares apitaram. Sendo assim, chamada nenhuma foi atendida, nem por Omi, nem por Ken ou Yohji.

-;-;-;-;-;-

O ruivo estava para matar um! Até chegara a cogitar que tivesse acontecido algo, mas descartou a possibilidade pelo fato de que tinha pelo menos uma pessoa em casa, já que seu telefonema fôra atendido duas vezes. Desse modo, chegou à conclusão de que estavam dando uma de inúteis e não atendiam a porcaria dos celulares. Torceu o nariz, era bem capaz de Yohji e Ken estarem "ocupados" demais para tal. Já Omi... Não sabia por que ele não atendera o seu... Não podia ter saído, que ele levaria seu celular junto, mas também se estava em casa por que não o atendia?

Eles deviam ser mais responsáveis, com ele em missão, deveriam deixar o telefone livre, ou mantê-los consigo para caso dalguma emergência. Ligara para os dos três, duas vezes para o de Omi, e nada. De qualquer jeito, isso significava que não conseguiria nada tentando entrar em contato com o resto da equipe. Além do mais, não poderia continuar abusando da boa-vontade daquela velha senhora.

Agradeceu-a, ela insistiu para que ele ficasse e tomasse um chazinho, porém ele negou e foi-se embora. Já que não via outro jeito, tentou uma última hipótese: ir empurrando seu carro até a casa. Bem, podia ser uma idéia meio enérgica, mas não via outra solução. Até porque não estava tão longe de casa assim, deveria ser o que, doze, treze quadras? Ok, essa era uma boa distância para se ir empurrando um carro, mas ele podia parar para um descansinho e, mesmo estando cansado da missão, ainda era forte o suficiente. Ademais, poderia encontrar alguém que lhe emprestasse o telefone para tentar avisar os três mais uma vez.

Enquanto voltava para seu carro, rezava para ele não ter sido roubado, sacaneado ou bichado, caso contrário, certas pessoas que, por coincidência, residiam na mesma casa que ele, iriam se arrepender profundamente.

-;-;-;-;-;-

E assim foi: os garotos assistiram o filme do lobisomen e um de mortos-vivos, ao passo que o ruivo fazia força para seu carro "andar", parando de pouco em pouco para tomar fôlego. Sendo que volte e meia vinha um engraçadinho tirar um sarro dele sem contar que todas as pessoas que por ele passavam o encaravam.

Quanto aos outros, os filmes haviam sido apavorantes, principalmente o dos mortos-vivos. 1 Até Yohji estava meio impressionado; apesar de ter sido notificado umas cinco vezes de que a TV não lhe responderia, Ken continuava "falando" com as atores. Sempre que havia uma cena surpresa que dá susto nos telespectadores, ele e Omi soltavam gritos ou grunhidos. Pois apesar de tudo, o moreninho assustava-se fácil, ainda mais com filmes de horror e, Omi, bem, Omi era o mais suscetível a se amedrontar. Tanto é que a essa hora Ken estava usando Omi como ursinho de pelúcia, agarrando-o e apertando-o toda vez que aumentava sua tensão. O loirinho não ligava muito, sentia-se protegido dos perigos da TV assim.

Contudo, mesmo com medo, não deixava de lado sua preocupação com o namorado, que demorava além do normal para chegar. Estava tão esgotado com isso que cochilou no colo de Ken.

"Kenken, larga o menino." – Yohji falou – "E vem cá se abraçar a algo mais adequado." – sorriu com certa malícia.

"Ahn...Tá." – respondeu inocentemente, sem perceber o tom do outro.

"Leva ele lá pra cima." – sorriu, seu moreninho era mesmo a coisa mais fofa.

"Er... Yotan, não seria melhor deixá-lo aqui?" – o verdadeiro propósito dessa pergunta era não ter que levá-lo até o seu quarto, pois estava com um leve medo de ir sozinho.

"Hun? Que foi, Kenken? Quer ele aqui pra acordar no meio das nossas sacanagens?" – depois dessa finalmente entendeu a real proposta do loiro, corando um pouquinho – "Omi não vai descansar em paz com essa barulheira de gritos e choros."

"Er... Sim, você tá certo, mas... Eihn, que tal vir comigo?" – sorriu amarelo.

"Hahaha! Você está com medo, não é? Bem, eu te disse que era melhor não ver essas porcarias."

"Hum..." –abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Estava tão assim na cara? – "Ah, por favor, Yohji, eu quero ver os filmes. Mas não quero ir lá em cima sozinho."

O playboy riu mais um pouquinho, beijando a ponta do nariz do seu koi. Com cuidado tirou Omi dos braços de Ken e o carregou, seguido do jogador, até o seu quarto. Colocou-o na cama e Ken o cobriu. Saíam do quarto e quando Yohji encostava a porta, ouviram um barulho vindo do quarto de Yohji.

A primeira reação do moreno foi esconder-se atrás do amante. O loiro, mais prático, encaminhou-se ao próprio quarto para ver o que acontecia. Ken o segurou pela manga da camisa.

"Espera, Yotan... E se for um assasino?" – sussurrou.

"Que besteira, Kenken, nós também somos."

"Ah... É." – coçou a cabeça, como que lembrando da realidade, bem, nem tanto assim – "E se for um lobisomem?"

Yohji acariciou os fios castanhos do namorado, pacientemente.

"Meu Kenken, essas coisa não existem, ok? Deve ser só o vento, assim aproveito pra ver se deixei a janela fechada."

Meio contrariado, o jogador seguiu Yohji até o quarto, que estava numa penumbra só. Confiscaram o lugar com a vista, não encontrando nada, mas o playboy percebeu que a janela estava mesmo aberta e que, o chão abaixo dela, estava molhado. Aproximou-se para fechá-la, enquanto Ken permanecia junto à porta, quando uma sombra apareceu voando pra cima dele. Yohji conseguiu se desviar e a sombra voou para fora, deixando que a luz da lua a iluminasse e mostrar ser um morcego.

O loiro levou a mão ao coração, assustado, e Ken foi correndo fechar a janela e impedir que o animal voltasse pro quarto. Yohji o encarou, seus olhos estavam arregalados:

"Yotan, um vampiro..."

Yohji arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, está certo que teve certo medo, mas Ken também não dava uma folga.

"Não, Ken, era um morcego, estava fugindo da chuva, criatura."

"Quem garante que ele não era um vampiro, hein, hein?"

"Ken, você percebe o absurdo que está falando?"

"Não é absurdo!"

"Menino, nunca te ensinaram que o que a gente vê na TV não é real?"

"Tá, só que a gente não viu nada de vampiro na TV, hun!" – resmungou, ofendido, não percebendo que estava sendo bobo – "E, depois, vai lá se saber! Se tem gente telecinética, por que não vampiros?"

O playboy apoiou a testa na mão, fazendo um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

"Sua sorte é que eu te adoro tontinho do jeito que é. Vem cá." – puxou-o para si, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Yohji, eu quero continuar vendo os filmes."

Normalmente ele seduziria Kenken e p faria se esquecer do filme que fosse bem rapidinho, mas dessa vez via o bico que estava no rosto do amante e sabia que, caso fizesse o que gostaria de fazer ali naquele quarto, no dia seguinte com certeza seria um deus nos acuda para fazer com que o moreninho não ficasse bravo com ele por tê-lo feito perder os filmes que tanto queria assistis. Sua sorte era que ele também tinha se empolgado com os filmes e queria saber que fim levariam aqueles mortos-vivos.

"Tá bem, vamos." Foram abraçadinhos para a sala.

No que desciam pela escada, esta rangeu a cada passo que deram.

"Yoh, tô achando que essa casa é assombrada." – confidenciou.

"Não delira, Ken. É o tempo."

Não engoliu direito aquela, contudo continuou seu caminho.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Omi debatia-se na cama, tendo um pesadelo com Aya. Acordou sentando-se na cama, respirando ofegantemente. Olhou bem ao redor, localizando-se no seu quarto, agora, como viera para ali não fazia idéia. Viu a hora no seu relógio, já eram quase duas da manhã. Será que Aya tinha chegado?

Levantou-se e foi até a porta, parando lá assim que lembrou-se das histórias de terror. Tentando convencer-se de que tudo aquilo era bobagem, esgueirou-se na parede e abriu a porta do seu quarto, indo a passos hesitantes ao quarto do koi. Bateu a porta e não houve resposta, bateu novamente e nem sinal de vida. Então depositou a mãozinha suave na maçaneta e a abriu.

"Aya-kun?"

Constatando que não havia ninguém ali, resolveu descer e ver se ele não estava no piso inferior.

-;-;-;-;-;-

O sangue de Ken gelou ao ouvir o ranger dos degraus, inclusive Yohji levou um susto com o barulho inesperado. Ambos olharam na direção dos ruídos, dando de cara com Omi. O garoto viu-se alvo de olhares assombrados e acabou envergonhando-se, as maçãs do rosto enrubescendo.

"O... O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?" – perguntou com sua voz doce.

"Af... Não, pirralho, é que você nos deu um susto!" – Yohji confessou, aliviado.

"Gomem." – foi até eles – "Aya já chegou?"

"Ainda não, Omi." – Ken afirmou.

O garotinho levou o pulso à boca, mordendo a manga da camisa. Já estava tarde demais, se ele não voltara até agora, era porque tinha dado algo errado. E parece que pela primeira vez os outros dois tiveram de dar razão ao loirinho.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Deu um último empurrão, não acreditando que finalmente tinha chegado em casa. Estava um caco, principalmente depois de ter que pegar um novo caminho para se desviar de um buraco recém formado na rua. Toda vez que alguém o parava para oferecer ajudar ou intimá-lo, como algum guardam, dizia que morava no quarteirão seguinte e que por isso que preferira empurrar seu porshe invés de ter outra atitude qualquer.

Respirou feliz por em poucos minutos poder estar na sua caminha, claro, após tomar um banho quentinho, já que estava todo molhado de chuva fria. Mas como nada é perfeito e gente azarada nunca dá sorte, Aya escorregou na grama molhada do jardim, estatelando-se no chão.

Grunhiu alto, o ruim nem era ter caído e sim ter-se escuranchado numa poça de lama e, como se não bastasse, ainda ter derrubado a chave da casa dentro de um ralo.

"Merda." – abaixando-se, enfiou a mão no buraco para tentar pegá-la, mas não a alcançava.

Levantou-se e foi até a porta, batendo nela com força, para acordar quem quer que estivesse dormindo para abri-la para ele.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Os três deram um pulo ao ouvirem o barulho da porta sendo socada. E justo agora que se decidiam pelo que fazer em relação ao seu líder, com o começo de um filme sobre alguém possuído pelo demônio.

Ficaram em silêncio, meio que abobalhados com o estrondo. As batidas continuaram.

"O lobisomem." – Ken sibilou.

Os azuis puros e inocentes de Omi se arregalaram, temerosos.

"Ken... Não fala besteira... Deve... Deve ser o Aya." – ponderou Yohji, sem muita convicção.

"Vo... Você acha?" – perguntou Omi.

"Ahãn, com certeza. Quem mais seria a essa hora?"

"Um morto-vivo." – Ken sugeriu.

Conforme as batidas aumentavam, o menino decidiu ir vem quem era. A verdade era que estava morrendo de medo, mas sua preocupação com o namorado ruivinho era bem maior, só Deus sabia como ele estava empertigado com essa demora.

"Cuidado, Omi, não vai abrir a porta. Se fosse o Aya ele usaria sua chave." – advertiu Ken.

O loirinho encarou o amigo por alguns segundos, então foi espiar pela janela. Yohji e Ken o seguiram, tentando distinguir alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Aos poucos o barulho foi parando, deixando-os apreensivos. De repente uma figura surgiu do lado de fora à janela: pelo que viam, era escura e gosmenta, tinha olhos furiosos e bufava, soltando ar pela boca.

"Aaahh!" – os três gritaram, assustados.

"Um monstro! Ele veio nos pegar! Bem que naquele documentário falava que eles ficam vagando pelo nosso mundo!" – o moreninho começou a se apavorar.

Yohji foi assomado pela maluquice dos dois e, depois de confirmar a cena com seus próprios olhos, já não duvida de mais nada. Omi afastou-se da janela, seu pobre coraçãozinho disparado.

"Ele comeu o Aya! Só pode ser." – gritava.

"O Aya? Mas... Ele não merecia isso..." – Ken, como que dando por certa a idéia sem lógica do menino, começou a lacrimejar pelo derradeiro fim do ruivo.

"Uhn...Uhn...Aya..." – Omi apenas sussurrou, antes de desatar a chorar.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Aya já ficara furioso com a demora em atendê-lo e foi até a janela, com a intenção de que alguém o visse, confirmasse sua presença. Mas, se a janela permitisse que quem estivesse do lado de fora enxergasse o que se passa do lado de dentro, ele teria vido o pânico que se instalara lá.

-;-;-;-;-;-

"Calma, Omi..." – Yohji o segurou, posto que ele parecia estar prestes a desabar no chão – "Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, agora tente se acalmar."

"Mas, Yohji...E aquele monstro lá fora?"

"Hun..."

E agora? O que fariam? Precisavam dar um jeito de acabar com aquela criatura, mas o que seria ela? Do que ela seria capaz? Mal sabiam eles que aquele era seu pior pesadelo...

Então a imagem da criatura saiu de foco e as batidas recomeçaram.

"Ela vai por a porta à baixo!" – temeu Ken.

Um olhava para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

"_Abram essa droga!" _– ouviram o berro daquele ser.

"Mas... Essa não é a voz do Aya?" – o playboy achou tê-la reconhecido.

"Oh my! Isso quer dizer que a criatura comeu mesmo o Aya e agora está usando a voz dele!" – Ken concluiu.

"Que?" – Omi apoiou-se no sofá para não cair, as pernas bambas.

Aquilo era tão irreal e ao mesmo tempo provava-se possível... Não podia admitir ter perdido o ruivo, não... Não!

"Não, não, não!" – gritou.

"Espera, vamos pensar com calma. Se é a voz do Aya provavelmente deve ser ele." – o loiro tentava amenizar a situação.

"Mas, Yotan, você não viu a criatura?"

"Não... Não sei, devo ter visto errado."

"Claro que isto está acontecendo, Yohji, não duvide, afinal, hoje é Halloween."

-;-;-;-;-;-

A chuva aumentou, vindo em grosso pingos. Aya urrou não muito alto, pois não queria ter problemas com os vizinhos e ter de explicar o que estava fazendo àquela hora da noite dando escândalo. Não que fizesse questão de dar satisfação de sua vida pessoal para os outros, contudo não queria que alguém chamasse a polícia por causa da barulheira. Pois, acima de tudo, tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão e não poderia botá-la, ou melhor, botar a todos eles e a Kritker, em risco.

A água grossa que ía caindo começou a lavá-lo, tirando a lama de seu corpo.

-;-;-;-;-;-

"Esperem um pouco, eu tenho uma idéia." – Ken afirmou e saiu correndo.

Omi olhava tristemente para o loiro mais velho, tentando conter seu desespero. Já Yohji era bem visível que estava em dúvida se acreditava no que via ou não. Ficaram nesse impasse até que Ken voltou correndo com sua arma que usava nas missões.

"Nós abriremos a porta, eu fico escondido atrás dela e, quando ele se mover, eu o acerto!" – explicou seu plano.

Os dois o olharam apreensivos, afinal, se a criatura fosse real, com certeza deveria ser mais forte que isso e o venceria facilmente. Bem, mas pelo visto não tinham muito mais escolha.

"Ora, se não for assim, ela vai derrubar a porta e daí ser bem pior."

"Mas..." – Omi ainda estava muito confuso.

"Não vejo outro jeito." – Ken reafirmou.

"Tá bem." – o loirinho abaixou a cabeça, temendo o que o monstro pudesse fazer.

"Ok, ok." – Yohji cedeu, por fim.

"Espero que dê certo." – o loirinho sussurrou.

Ken escondeu-se atrás da porta e Yohji no canto oposto, enquanto que Omi se dirigiu a passos trêmulos até a porta. Guiou sua mão à maçaneta e, tremendo, engoliu em seco. Pronto, abriu.

"Aya?" – arregalou os olhos ao ver o amante.

"Que?" – Ken, estranhando o que ouvira, saiu de seu esconderijo, junto com o loiro – "Mas o que...? Aya?"

Os três olhavam petrificados o ruivo às suas frentes: molhado, a chuva forte o limpara, deixando apenas alguns vestígios de lama na sua roupa e cabelo, a expressão nada amigável. Aya entrou na casa, enquanto os três recuavam temerosos.

"Aya, é você?" – perguntou, ainda tonto com o ocorrido, Yohji.

"Não, a minha avó, não está vendo?" – respondeu cinicamente, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Se por um lado Omi estava atordoado com aquele inesperado, por outro seu peito encheu-se de alegria ao ver seu doce amado inteiro. Claro, não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia, mas ficou feliz por não lhe ter acontecido as coisas ruins que supora, como ser capturado pelo inimigo ou estar morto. Muito feliz.

"Eu estou ligando a horas pra cá. Meu carro quebrou e eu tive que vir o empurrando até aqui debaixo dessa chuva. Vocês por acaso têm noção do perigo?" – contou, rangendo os dentes de nervosismo, com uma fúria exorbitante brilhando em seus olhos violetas.

Então, finalmente entenderam todos os fatos estranhos daquela noite. Entretanto, sabiam que seja lá o medo que tivessem sentido antes, este que sentiam agora ao ter Aya ali, era imensamente maior. Sim, eles tinham noção do perigo e por isso mesmo preferiam muito mais ter de enfrentar a criatura do que aquele ruivo furioso.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Fim.

-;-;-;-;-;-

1 Morro de medo de mortos-vivos ó.ò

Acho que deu pra perceber que eu não tenho a mínima noção de como é a casa dos gatinhos. " Me perdi no fim da fic, não era pra ter nenhuma histeria coletiva. ¬¬ E essa é mais uma das minhas fics sem propósito.

Mande um review se quiser, por favor!

Matta ne:D

28/10/05 – resumo nada a ver com a história, que por sua vez não tem nada a ver com o Halloween.


End file.
